


Gossamer and Smoke

by amoama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt, gossamer and smoke at the <a href="http://girlgay.dreamwidth.org/182553.html">DW girlgay ficathon</a>. </p>
<p>An interlude on the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossamer and Smoke

Anna had said, “Ruby’s not like other demons.” It was something Ruby had heard before. Not usually meant so kindly. More sneered at her from the pit, suggestively: our Ruby, she likes the humans a little too much, a little too well. She’s not just using them, she gets something from it. She doesn’t mind their stench, their stuffy, conflicted, hope. It’s why they send her. That, and she has more to prove. 

The angel’s wings aren’t visible and yet Ruby traces them through the air, wary of their reach and power. She’s only ever seen angel wings once, when they’d turned to ash, burnt into the ground. She imagines Anna’s wings must beat with some delicate vibrancy that defies light and sound. 

They’re sat in a car park somewhere; as if the Impala itself required envoys from both Heaven and Hell to guard it, as if it were something important. Rather it feels like they’ve both been benched, destined for the sidelines. 

It’s warm out. Not hellfire warm but still, pleasant. Anna’s lying back on the bonnet, only one eye on Ruby, her right hand drifting over the black paintwork. It would be too hot for a human to lie like that on a day like today. It’s incongruous because Anna’s so close to human today: lazing distractedly in the sun. How deceptive these paragons of truth can be. 

You’re playing the long game, Ruby tells herself, to stop herself attacking Anna just for being an angel. She feels the need to do something demonic to prove she’s not losing sight of what she is. 

As a distraction she asks, “What do they feel like to touch? Your wings?” 

Anna looks over at her, squinting a little – which seems strange – Ruby shouldn’t be too bright for an angel to look at straight on. The angel smiles and suddenly a rush of silk runs over Ruby’s skin – down her bare arm. It makes Ruby’s skin prickle and her heart’s suddenly beating very fast. 

“Don’t,” Ruby jerks away from the sensation. She _had_ to ask. She moves towards the car, holds herself so she’s shielding Anna’s eyes from the sun, letting her shadow settle over the angel. 

Anna looks up at her and says wonderingly, “You don’t like how they feel?”

“Much too clean,” Ruby tries for a smirk; she’s not sure how convincing it is. She doesn’t usually get this close to Anna but the angel hasn’t moved away and isn’t making any threatening gestures. 

“You liked me better when you thought I was human,” Anna observes and Ruby nods shortly, because of course she did. “Maybe you could just think of me as the girl from the psychiatric institute for now.” 

It sounds a little hopeful which, in the natural course of things, makes Ruby a little despairing. 

Ruby shrugs and leans further over that angelic face. She won’t be forgetting what Anna is for an instant but she still puts her hands flat on the bonnet of the Impala either side of Anna’s shoulders, right where her wings should be. Ruby doesn’t know if it’s the heat of the sun on the car, or more likely, the supernatural effect of demon hands trapping down angel wings, but there’s a slow hiss as Ruby presses her palms down and black smoke rises up between her fingers. She doesn’t remove them though. Instead she watches as Anna’s hands slide slowly up her arms to link behind her neck. 

There isn’t a hint of angel strength in the arms that pull Ruby in for a kiss.


End file.
